User talk:Gobman0
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 14:38, 21 April 2009 Personal Game Information Hi there. Seeing your plan to place information specific to your own game, I thought I'd drop in to remind you that the wiki is for established canon. If you wish to contribute to the main site, you are more than welcome to do so, but you should keep anything which is not canon in your User page or an attached subpage. Let me know if you have any questions in this regard. -- yoda8myhead 15:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I know, my page is for me. The offical page is for Pathfinder canon. I'll post any articles I write on my page first. So if it is not stictly Pathfinder canon. I'll run anything I write though committee first. Like I said this is an experiment for me, I'm not a profession writer. It would not hurt my feeling to get called out on a mistake. Is called learning, beside as I see it this is your show. Please feel free to edit anything you think is out of line. I would like a note on any edits please. -- 16:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::no problem, Yoda was just giving a heads-up, since we didn't want to have you write a lot about your home campaign and then have it taken down. Very few contributors to the wiki are professional writers. The Best way to keep track of edits to the pages you've worked on is to look at or your contributions and click the history for the desired page. -- Cpt kirstov 16:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::It looks like your personal game information has leaked out of your user page and into the main wiki in the form of the History article. As the community grows, it becomes increasingly difficult to monitor each user's contributions. As such, it is responsibility of each chronicler to ensure that they are contributing to the wiki as a whole. This shouldn't just be free webspace to use for your own purposes, but rather support for the existing campaign setting. -- yoda8myhead 20:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.